


Alchemy

by ReyNimanSolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cam Girl Rey, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Cybersex, Dd/Lg dynamics, Desk Sex, Dildos, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, No Slide Rules Were Harmed In The Making Of This Story, Office Sex, Professor Ben Solo, Secret Identity, Sex sex and more sex, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Twitter: reylo_prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyNimanSolo/pseuds/ReyNimanSolo
Summary: When the grant funding her college education runs out of cash without warning, Rey becomes a cam girl to pay for her tuition. She tells herself it's just a brief interlude, something quick and easy to help pay the bills.So why is she still doing it six months later with a full client schedule and a drawer full of expensive lingerie from patrons she's only met behind the anonymous glare of the camera? It doesn't have anything to do with the beautiful, enigmatic man who calls himself Kylo Ren and who promises to make her Daddy's little girl. Or with the fact that she's starting to suspect her Chemistry professor, Dr. Solo, is in fact, the mysterious Mr. Ren.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 36
Kudos: 232
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Alchemy

**Author's Note:**

> School's in and there's a new kink in town.

Ben shifts in his chair, trying to ease some of the pressure tenting his trousers. He's not quite ready to pull himself out and stroke.

"Slide your fingers into your panties, Kira. Touch yourself for Daddy." Even through the app's voice modulator, he can hear the desperate, needy edge in his words. "Fuck, yes. That's it Princess."

He's never seen her face, nor she his. That isn't how this works. He thinks he'd know her anywhere, even so. Every other inch of her body is mapped in his mind. The plush little tits peaked with dusky, delicate nipples that shrink to pinpoints when she's aroused. The rough alchemy symbol tattooed along the outside of one hip. The plump rosy lips between her thighs that swell and glisten when he talks her into giving herself a thigh-shaking orgasm with nothing but his words and her fingers.

"Naughty girl. Look how you're ruining the pretty panties Daddy sent you. Slide them down your thighs. Show Daddy that sweet little pussy."

He watches, eyes glued to the screen, cock ready to explode at the slightest touch, while she stands and gently eases the little scrap of lace to her mid-thighs.

"Fuck, Princess. So pretty. Daddy wishes he could lick and suck that sweet little cunt."

"I want to see your cock, Daddy. Can I please see it?"

"Princess wants to see my cock?"

"Want your thick cock inside my little pussy, Daddy."

He groans when she starts playing with her clit and sliding two slender fingers into herself.

"Daddy, please."

He curses, fingers fumbling at his zip until he has enough room to drag his cock out. It's leaking enough not to require lube. She has him so wound up he comes in less than a minute, spilling over his hand and across the flat plane of his stomach.

Before he can catch his breath, she drags her panties back into place.

"Good night, Mr. Ren. See you next week."

"Wait! I want you to come, too."

His screen goes dark, leaving him with his spend cooling on his skin and his guilt burning bright.

He's addicted and he is so, so fucked.

* * *

Rey's monitor goes dark as soon as she closes the web connection. She's so turned on she can hardly think. It had taken all her willpower not to finish herself off for him after he'd already come but that would have been in violation of the rules laid out by Spoil The Princess, the cam girl company she works for. Once one of the participants gets off, the show is over. If Mr. Ren wants them both to come in the same session, he'll have to up his monthly subscription tier. It's part of her job to outlast him as often as possible so he'll agree to pay more for the privilege.

With tuition, rent, and a shitty car that always seems to need some expensive repair or another, she can't afford to lose this gig just because she's hot for one of her clients. It's the most money she's ever made and it doesn't really take up too much time. Plus, it has the added bonus of being able to receive gifts from her customers, all anonymous, of course.

Most of her clients seem okay, nothing too weird. It's mostly middle-aged men with soft dad bods whose wives are too busy with kids' extracurriculars and smutty book clubs to keep things exciting in the marital bed. Only Mr. Snoke is creepy, with his twisted hands and strange, deformed penis. Thankfully, he only wants her to watch him get himself off. She doesn't even have to get naked, just sit quietly in the plain white cotton bra and panties he'd gifted her. They never speak. He just jerks himself until he blows his load. If he didn't tip so well, she'd have dumped him off on some newbie ages ago.

Then, there's Mr. Ren. Her pussy throbs just thinking of him. Fuck, he's gorgeous, at least the parts of him she gets to see. He's big with a broad, powerful chest and a cock to match. No wedding ring but that doesn't mean anything. She can tell by the pale circle on his left wrist that he normally wears a watch. Like the watch, he probably removes any other jewelry that might identify him when he's off camera and dressed for his real life. Still, she'd know him anywhere if she saw him without his shirt. The curious rounded scar on his left shoulder and the large mass of twisted, purple skin curving along his lower left side would give him away immediately.

Rey lays back on her bed, fat rubber cock in one hand, bottle of lube in the other. She rests everything on the sheet so she can drag her panties down. She leaves them tangled around her ankles, enjoying the fantasy of having Mr. Ren pull them down but not off in his haste to fuck her.

"Oh, god." Rey nearly comes just from sliding the thick dildo into her tortured pussy. The fingers of her free hand push hard on her clit. It's so good, she clenches around the fake cock then she's coming, almost untouched. The first wave passes allowing her to pump the dildo into her slick hole while her fingers rub circles over her too-sensitive clit. Rey comes again, harder than before. It leaves her shaking, skin sheened with sweat, but satisfied. At least, as satisfied as she can be fucking a rubber dick instead of Mr. Ren's beautiful cock.

She brings the dildo into the shower with her so she can wash it and herself. By the time she settles under her covers and turns out the lights, her arousal has faded to a distant hum between her thighs.

* * *

Rey runs through the corridor, book bag slapping against her hip in time with her shoes. She's late because her stupid car took forever to start. Not that Dr. Solo will care. He made it clear at the start of the semester that he does not tolerate tardiness in his students nor in their assignments. If she doesn't hurry up, she'll be late on both counts and she can't afford to lose the points.

She sees a large hand gripping the inner door handle of the lecture hall. Rey doesn't need to see the big, expensive watch sitting on the wrist to know it's Dr. Solo pulling the door shut to signal the start of class.

She skids to a stop just as the door latches shut. They stare at each other a moment through the square of glass inset into the wood. Without saying anything out loud, she mouths the word.

_Please_

His expression darkens but to her great relief, he pushes the door open a few scant inches.

"Ms. Niima. You're late."

Desperate, she does her best to convince him otherwise. "You haven't locked the door yet so by your own standards, I'm not."

He's still blocking her entrance, one large hand wrapped around the door handle, the other braced on the door jamb.

"'Once I lock the door, anyone not inside the hall will be considered late.' That’s your rule," she says. "The door wasn't yet locked and I could have made it inside so I'm not late."

He stares at her a moment longer before pushing the door wider. "Take your seat, Ms. Niima, before you waste any more of everyone's time."

Before he has a chance to move or change his mind, she ducks under his arm and bolts for the first empty seat she sees. It's a long walk to the front of the room. Her face burns as she slides into the open seat. Everyone's looking at her. She's thankful when most turn their attention to Dr. Solo as he makes his way to the podium at the front of the lecture hall.

It takes a while for her heart to stop pounding so she can focus on the day's lesson. Stoichiometry. Halfway through class and Rey's riveted by the concepts Dr. Solo illustrates on the whiteboard. She's never sat up front before and it's a whole new experience being this close to the action.

How has she never noticed Dr. Solo's hotness factor? The more she watches him, the more she's smitten. His hair is too long for a man of his age and position but somehow he pulls it off. The lush dark waves soften his narrow, angular face, lending him a boyish charm that contrasts with his stern, serious demeanour. And that body. R'iia, she had to have been temporarily blind not to notice how his shirt buttons strain against his chest and the way his khakis mold tight to his ass and thighs.

The lesson in his words fades away until he's simply rhythm and movement, a man clearly passionate about his work. He's moving quickly, hand flying across the board as he sketches the outcomes of chemical reactions. When he runs out of room, he takes a step to the right and reaches as high as he can to use the entire board. The action pulls his shirttail from the waistband of his trousers.

Rey can’t help but look, hoping for a glimpse of smooth, taut skin. He turns toward the students. His eyes glance over her and quickly move on. Even so, she feels like he’s just caught her fingering herself in public. She's relieved when he turns back to the whiteboard to continue his calculations.

Her eyes are on his waistband, not his pen. If his shirt rides up again, she doesn't want to miss it. Just when she thinks it won't happen, he straightens, reaching for the top row of writing so he can circle a set of letters and numbers. When he does, his shirt rises, exposing a familiar mass of twisted, purple flesh along his left side.

Rey rips her eyes up to his face, mouth open in shock, trying to reconcile Dr. Solo with Mr. Ren. For surely, they are one and the same. It’s not possible for two men to have identical scars, not like that. Her pulse pounds hard all the way down in her belly. Panic rushes through her. She has to get out of here before he figures out who she is. Her eyes find the clock. Ten minutes until class is over.

After the spectacle she caused at the beginning of class, there's no way in hell she's going to create another scene by leaving early.

He's caught up in the last of his lecture and not paying attention to anyone or anything else. She calms down enough to think a little more clearly. It's halfway through the fall semester but he's been her client since summer break. Even though she knows who he is, she's pretty positive he has absolutely no idea she's Kira, the cam girl he spends one night a week jerking off in front of. It's not like she had any idea herself until five minutes ago.

"Ms. Niima. Did you hear what I said?"

That catches her attention. The heat from earlier rushes back into her cheeks. "Uh, no sir. Sorry. Could you repeat the question?"

He runs an annoyed hand through his hair. "Please plan to stay a few minutes after class, Ms. Niima."

_oh shit_

"Yes, sir."

The pounding in her belly is back and this time it's accompanied by a rush of heat to her pussy. A small part of her still doesn't want to believe that her Chemistry professor is her best client. The other, bigger part just wants to fuck him.

"Drop your assignments in the white boxes by the doors on your way out," he instructs as he wraps up his lecture.

Class lets out with a rush of low conversation and the shuffling of feet toward the exits. He ignores her, using the time while the lecture hall empties to erase the day's lesson from the board.

Rey waits until the door latches closed behind the last student before approaching him. He's finished cleaning the board and has begun rolling the sleeves of his dress shirt back down his forearms. It's the sexiest fucking thing she's ever seen. Rey's not sure why he asked her to stay but she is absolutely certain about what she intends to do with the unexpected opportunity.

There's extra swing in her hips as she moves closer.

"You wanted to see me, Dr. Solo?" Rey pushes her luck, moving closer than is appropriate for a teacher and his student.

He gives her a wary look but doesn't move away. "Will you be turning in your assignment now or is that also going to be almost late, as well, Ms. Niima?"

Rey sees her chance when he uses his thick, long fingers to shove his shirt back into his waistband.

He's sliding his arms into his suit jacket when she answers. "I finished my assignment, Daddy." Her heart's pounding so hard she's dizzy.

His complexion goes white. "What did you just say?"

Rey pushes further into his personal space, emboldened by the obvious effect she has on him. He smells amazing, a mixture of clean sweat and woodsy aftershave.

"I came after we hung up, Daddy. Twice. I used my big dildo, the one you sent me." Her eyes glance to the front of his trousers. She's going to die if she can't touch him soon.

He curses under his breath. His tight pants give everything away. He's huge and hard, the outline of his cock distorting the fabric.

She reaches out, skating two fingers along his strained length. "Oh, Daddy." The feel of him combined with the low groan bubbling out of his chest sends a shock of wet heat to her pussy.

His fingers clamp around her wrist. "Jesus. This cannot be happening." He takes a huge step back and lets go of her to rake a hand through his hair. "You have to go Ms. Niima. I'll make arrangements to have you transferred into Professor Holdo's Chemistry class."

Rey's in too deep to give up now. "I'm wearing the bra you sent. Different panties, though. The matching ones are still all wet and messy from last night."

He groans again, eyes squeezing shut as though he's in pain. "For the love of god, please stop before someone comes in and hears you. I'll lose my job."

"I'm being a bad girl, Daddy. I think you should take me into your office and spank me as punishment." They both know it's his favourite fantasy.

That does it. The colour has returned to his face and his eyes have gone dark with hunger. "You know where my office is?"

She sinks her teeth into her lower lip and nods.

"Ten minutes. Now, go."

Rey still has enough presence of mind to drop her finished paper into the collection box on her way out of the lecture hall.

It takes him so long to arrive she starts to think he tricked her in order to get away. The thought makes a knot form in her stomach. What if he's in the Dean's office, reporting her for misconduct even as she stalks his office? She'll be humiliated at best, expelled at worst.

She's about to leave when he comes rushing down the corridor.

"Ms. Niima. Sorry to keep you waiting. My previous meeting went a little over time." His keys jingle in the lock as he opens the door to his office. "Come in."

As soon as the door closes behind them, he pushes his back to it and makes sure it's locked.

Rey hesitates. It's his turn to initiate.

"Why are you here, Ms. Niima? I need you to be absolutely clear on your answer."

"Because, I've been a bad girl and need a spanking." She licks her lips, watching the telltale outline of his cock swelling beneath his trousers.

"Turn around, face my desk."

She's trembling, pulse buzzing in her ears, as she does what he says, turning until she's in front of his desk with her back to him.

"Get closer, close enough for the front of your thighs to touch the edge."

She does as he asks, wound tight with anticipation. Enough time passes without anything else that she's about to look over her shoulder to see what he's doing when he slides up behind her.

He's huge, towering over her as he slots himself against her back. He leans into her, bending her over his desk until she has to brace herself on her hands. His palms land flat on the desktop beside hers, caging her in. Every part of him is hot and hard against her back. His mouth finds the side of her neck.

"Princess." He breathes the word against her skin while his fingers trail up her arm and her pussy straight up gulps with need.

"Oh god, Daddy."

"Mmmm." He noses through the fine hair at the back of her neck then he’s crouching down. His fingers catch the hem of her skirt so he can drag it up to expose her panties.

Rey gasps when he grips her hips and grinds his erection against her ass.

He eases his chest off her back, giving him room to place a warm hand between her shoulder blades and bend her down onto his desk. His thighs still press into hers, holding her in place. Rey whimpers, cheek touching the cool wood as he caresses the curves of her ass.

His fingers dip between her thighs, sliding over the damp silk clinging to her pussy.

She jolts at his touch, moaning loud enough that he covers her mouth. “Shhh, naughty girl.”

His fingers continue their silken exploration until Rey’s rocking against his hand and fighting to stay quiet. “So eager for Daddy’s touch.”

She whimpers again when he pulls his hand away.

“Tell me why you’re here, Princess.”

“Naughty.” It’s all she can manage by way of an answer.

“And, tell Daddy what naughty girls need.”

“Spankings.” The word squeaks out of her mouth.

Rey bites her lip hard enough to hurt when he hooks his fingers into the sides of her panties and drags them half-way down her thighs.

“Such a pretty ass.” His warm hand caresses her, squeezing each cheek. “Gonna redden up so nice for Daddy.”

_oh god_

Rey’s never been so turned on before and he’s barely touched her.

He rests a hand between her shoulder blades. “Stay,” he says before backing off her.

The loss of contact makes her shiver but she stays bent over his desk, bare ass exposed to the cool air. Her pussy feels obscene, hot and throbbing between her thighs.

She hears the jingle of the clasp on his satchel then he’s rooting around for something. He makes a satisfied hum. Her eyes widen when he places a slide rule on the desk where she can see it, his intent clear.

Rey jerks against the desk when he touches a light hand to her bare ass.

“Five lashes for being late to class. Five for teasing. And five, just for Daddy.” He picks up the slide rule. “Count for me, Princess.”

Her breath hitches and she squeezes her eyes closed in anticipation.

_smack_

Rey yelps even though the first strike barely stings.

“Count,” he demands.

“One.”

_smack_

Rey sucks in a sharp breath, the second strike a little sharper. “Two.”

Tears leak from her eyes by the time he reaches five.

His thumb rubs rough circles across her heated skin. “So fucking beautiful, Princess.”

He starts again, the next five swats coming in rapid-fire strikes that leave her gasping for breath and teetering on the edge.

The slide rule clatters to the desktop as he switches to using his hand.

She keens when his palm connects with her stinging, violated flesh. He kneads one inflamed cheek before dragging his thick fingers across her aching, swollen pussy.

“Eleven,” she pants.

He smacks her other cheek hard enough to make her arch off the desk then his fingers sweep through the slick mess of her cunt.

_smack_

“T-Twelve.” Her head’s such a haze she’s no longer sure she’s counting right.

His next blow nearly sends her over the edge.

She’s so gone, she’s sobbing by the time he lands his final two smacks.

Light kisses trail up her spine until he’s bent over her, his weight pressing her down in a comforting cocoon of warmth and strength.

“Daddy.” It’s a desperate, needy plea.

“Shh, it’s okay baby girl. Daddy knows exactly what his little Princess needs.”

He slithers off her until he’s on his knees at her feet. His hands grip the globes of her ass then he’s spreading her open.

Rey yelps when his mouth presses against her swollen flesh. He licks her entire length in slow, torturous draws. She rocks against his face, chasing her fast-approaching orgasm.

Her breath becomes a series of rapid, panting exclamations. The sharp tingling edge of release blazes across her nerves but he pulls away before she can come.

“No! Oh please. Please don’t stop.”

But he does, leaving her pulsing with need. Her hands scrabble behind her, trying in vain to gain enough purchase to make him finish what he’s started.

Strong hands grip her hips and drag her back so her body dangles off the edge of his desk. His hand snakes over her hip, reaching between her thighs to cup her pussy. Rey’s back arches when he strokes a thick finger through her slick folds.

Everything’s on fire.

He leans into her, holding her down with his body. “What do you need, Rey?” His lips whisper against her ear. “Say it and it’s yours.”

She knows the answer but can’t form the words.

His cock nudges against her needy cunt. “Say it.”

Rey moans when he increases the pressure without pushing into her.

Strong fingers dig into her hip. “Come on, baby. Tell Daddy what you need.”

Delirious, Rey snaps her hips back. The angle’s wrong, sending his cock sliding between her thighs instead of sinking into her. He groans, hips thrusting forward without reward.

She keens when he draws back and lines himself up again. “Rey.”

The unhinged desperation in his voice frees her. “Need your cock inside me.”

The words are barely out of her mouth before he’s pushing into her with a heavy groan. She’s so wet, it’s easy to accept the thick, full length of him even though it feels like he’s splitting her in two.

He pauses when he bottoms out, giving her time to adjust to his size but she doesn’t want it.

Rey thrusts back, impaling herself on his cock. “Move.”

It’s all the encouragement he needs before he’s fucking her hard enough to make his desk creak and jerk beneath her.

As close as she is, it isn’t until he reaches between her thighs and presses his fingers against her clit that the blinding, white-hot corona of her orgasm sweeps over her.

He’s still fucking her when she comes to, the hot drag of his cock drawing whimpers from her throat as her pussy flutters around him. His thrusts grow erratic, matching his breath. He gives one last deep thrust before his cock swells and unloads deep inside her.

They hold still, joined deep, while the moment passes. He collapses onto her back, his weight making it difficult to draw a breath. Before it becomes overwhelming, he slides an arm under her ribs and draws her back off his desk. Cool air rushes into her lungs but her legs are rubber, unable to support her.

He kisses the back of her neck then pulls out. Tender hands gather her up until she’s cradled in his strong embrace. Somehow he manages to carry her to the small sofa. They sink into the cushions, her in his lap. He brushes loose strands of hair from her face and peppers her cheeks with kisses.

It takes a while before she feels grounded in reality. He seems to sense when she’s returned.

His eyes are dark and luminous. “Are you okay?”

Rey raises a shaking hand until she can touch his face with her fingers. Words are still too much so she nods her head instead.

He sweeps a warm hand across her cheek then brings his mouth to hers in a gentle kiss that’s almost chaste.

Her fingers curl into his hair as she deepens the kiss. Rey pulls away first, taken by the look in his eyes. There’s only one thing left to say.

“Daddy.”

His face lights up when he smiles down at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was as fun and hot to read as it was to write. Have a lovely week!


End file.
